


Flying High

by Shyuki



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But not? Idk man, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Gen, Hisoka will look at you in the eyes while he moans, How Do I Tag, No beta we die like Pakunoda, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, Self-Insert, There's A Tag For That, gon is a cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyuki/pseuds/Shyuki
Summary: If anyone ever said to me that my future self would get herself in so much trouble, I'd believe them. Of course, I would be thinking about a different kind of trouble and definitely NOT the trouble that would warrant me dead. I only wanted to explore the world. How'd that turn into robbing, slashing and murdering people who probably deserved it? I blame all of it on Gon, who should have stopped me. Oh who am I kidding? There was no stopping me.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Original Female Character(s), Killua Zoldyck & Original Female Character(s), Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) & Original Female Character(s), Leorio Paladiknight & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. ＧＯＯＤＢＹＥ✘ＦＲＩＥＮＤＳ

**Cue dramatic music-**

_**"Strange beasts,"** _

_**"And monsters."** _

_**"Vast riches."** _

_**"Hidden treasures."** _

_**"Evil haunts."** _

_**"Uncharted frontiers."** _

_**"The mysterious unknown."** _

_**"The people who are captivated by the magic in those words..."** _

_**"Are called..."** _

_**"Hunters."**_

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

I was waiting. I watched as the water shifted, and settled as fishes swam and occasionally went near the shores of the lake. The beams of sunlight piercing through the trees and reflecting on the water, exposing the life underneath it. I took a nervous breath, my heart racing nonstop, and I only stared. It wasn't until a few seconds later that _it_ finally happened.

**Scrrrrrrr!**

A gasp.

**Splash!!**

"It's-!"

I stood up and jogged closer to him. I raced towards the lake and into the cold water, only halting when the water reached my knees and soaking through my dress. My eyes widened in awe. I could not believe it, yet it hapened. _He finally, finally…_

"You caught the Lord of the Lake!!!"

I cried out in disbelief and my grin almost split my entire face that it hurt doing so. _Gon caught it. He'll finally be a hunter!!_

I ran back towards the shore, only faltering when I saw a large shadow underneath me. Hesitantly, I looked up and froze, seeing a huge fish soar above me and onto the land.

"Wha-?"

I blinked. Gon leaped down from the tree he'd hidden from, his fishing rod in his hand, and his grin was so bright that the sun was pale in comparison. Thanks to Gon's immense strength, we managed to bring the fish into the city, beaming as the villagers whispered and pointed their fingers at us. The fish flapped as we pulled it, deliberately trying not to hurt the poor thing. I saw Aunt Mito as I tried to step to the left and away from the commotion to watch the crowd gossip.

"It's huge!"

"This is the Lord of the Lake?"

"It's been twenty years!"

"I know. It was Gon's father at that time, right?"

"He's his father's son."

A man stepped closer so he could see more of the fish and said, "Gon actually caught the Lord!" He turned to look towards his back to where Mito was and continued, "Look, Mito!"

Gon beamed as he turned and I cringed when I saw her expression, looking away when she glanced in my direction. I understand that she means well but Gon is Gon, he wouldn't give up no matter how many times you told him to, if anything, he'd work harder.

Gon ran up to her and said to her, "I caught the Lord as promised…" His smile stayed bright, " So I can take the Hunters Exam, right? Right?"

Mito's face was solemn as she looked at Gon, knowing that she couldn't stop him from leaving now. She promised.

"I'll do my best!" Gon swore.

He spotted me behind the crowd and turned even more excited than before as he yelled, " _Tori and I_ are going to be the best hunters there are!"

I froze. I gaped at the both of them and tentatively cracked a smile at the boy, muttering under my breath, _"We will."_

"We promise to become hunters!"

I didn't follow them when they returned home. No, I stayed with the fish because no way am I leaving the fish here to be stolen, do you know how much this would sell?

It wasn't until I finally finished everything that I noticed that the sun was already near the horizon. _Dammit, that took too long. I was supposed to find mushrooms for dinner._

"Poor Mito."

"The son's following his dad's footsteps, huh?"

"Tori is also aiming to be one-"

I whirled around to face a crowd gossiping. I hid a grimace, pocketing the money inside my bag. _What's wrong with us being hunters?_

I didn't stay enough to know what their conversation was about, opting to go home. People were confusing, I mused. I sighed, looking up towards the sky, and closed my eyes, reminiscing.

I'm not supposed to be here.

I was dead but now I'm not. I recalled bits and pieces of a life short-lived. When I remembered, I'd been four; that was also the age at which I died, too. I had thought it was a dream at first, but to make a dream this realistic? I had no option but to accept it, add to that my maturity, which was rapidly increasing. I had gone from a loud, crying baby who laughed at anyone getting hurt to a quiet baby who could _have opinions_ and who still laughed at people getting hurt. I know I had a family, a family that cared about me but I couldn't for the life of me remember their faces. The only thing that I could recall was the countless trees surrounding my home.

I waved at a few vendors where we usually bought groceries. "Hello, uncle!"

"Ah, Tori! How is your grandmother?"

"She's doing great! Wait, is that a new item?"

I walked uphill until I noticed a few wild mushrooms growing just beneath an oak tree. I checked if they were poisonous and lifted my dress as a makeshift basket to carry them. As soon as I finished, I went on trekking up the hill until arriving home and being greeted by Gon's grandmother who then ushered me towards Gon's room where he and Mito were. I complied, albeit a bit confused as I handed her the money and mushrooms. It wasn't until I sat down next to Gon who was packing that I realized that Mito was going to have a _talk_ with us.

_Oh no, I'm too dumb for this._

"Gon, Tori, are you two sure about this?"

Gon continued to wipe his fishing rod, face serious, "Uh-huh."

While I, on the other hand, had frozen. My lips were pursed, eyes wide and shoulders hunched up; A habit of mine that did not fade since I was a small child. It took me a second to gather my bearings before I responded in a small voice, "Yes."

Mito sighed and continued while looking at Gon, "Gon, your father abandoned you when you were still very young to become a Hunter."

"I know."

I stayed silent and wondered if I should leave but the look on Aunt Mito's face prevented me.

"He chose to become a Hunter over raising you!" Mito's brows furrowed as she yelled at Gon. "And you!" She turned towards me.

"You know better!" My mouth fell. I struggled to find an answer but ultimately decided to stay silent. I couldn't find any words.

Mito's face softened, "Oh Tori."

I chose this time to speak, "I want to see the world."

 _And most importantly,_ **_to be with my little brother._**

When I first said this out loud, everyone had run around like headless chickens and wanted to know why I chose this rather than being like the others. There were tales. Of how people died and vanished, never to be seen again. Still, the only thought that was on my mind was if other species of toads evolved differently like the one that was in front of me.

This island wasn't enough. I wanted to travel around the globe, see what it had to offer. I was fascinated. I wanted to know how other cultures lived and thrived; if there were wars and other events that Whale island had missed due to how far away we were.

I wasn't like Gon, I know that. Unlike him, I wasn't strong enough to survive the world. Regardless of that, it was worth a shot.

"Yeah! Being a Hunter is great! My dad was even willing to abandon me to become one!!" _Gon… no._

"You two… A Hunter is a dangerous job!"

Gon and I were one of the youngest, along with Noko, on the island and so it wasn't a surprise when we stuck close with each other. There weren't a lot of kids on the island, scratch that- _we were the only ones who weren't past the age of 19_.

Wherever Gon was, I'd be there. And when others found it weird, I didn't mind it one bit. So when Gon declared that he was going to be a Hunter, everyone expected me to follow. They relaxed when I didn't. Of course, that was only because I did not find any motives to be one. But now…

"You never know when you might lose your _life_! Don't you two understand me?" Mito was trying to persuade us. She knows that won't work o- _oh_.

Gon looked away from her, "I don't." I sucked in a breath.

"But I want to know more!" Fuck, Gon. _She's not…_

Gon stood up and shouted, "I want to become a hunter so I can discover why it was so important to my dad!"

_Mito doesn't want us to… she doesn't want us to leave her as Ging did._

"And we'll come back. Gon and I." I blurted and watched Mito startle, who probably wasn't expecting me to realize.

I smiled softly at her, making note of the slight wetness of her eyes, "We'll make you proud."


	2. ＧＯＯＤＢＹＥ✘ＦＲＩＥＮＤＳ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I froze and slowly looked down at the umbrella in my hand.
> 
> ...This won't help me with the storm, it'll get blown away.

The sun was well above the horizon, brilliantly shining. I spent half the night panicking about what we were going to need for the Exam, and it took Aunt Mito, Grandma and Gon to convince me that I was just being paranoid. It was almost noon now. Gon and I were finally ready to take the Hunter Exams.

We left the house and turned to our aunt. Gon and I were smiling at each other and giggling as I nudged his arm while looking at Mito. Gon looked up at her and said, "I promise we'll pass the Exam."

A pause.

He continued, "And the next time you'll see us, we'll be Hunters."

"Yeah, _and_ while we're doing that, I'm going to be busy stopping Gon do anything reckless." I groaned, "I have my work cut out for me."

"I'm not-" Gon spluttered, his arms flailing as he denied the accusation. Mito giggled at our antics, agreeing with me.

"She's not wrong."

After a moment of teasing, her expression turned serious, " How about, instead, you two promise me that you'll both come back safe?"

Mito tilted her head and said in a voice soft with affection, " Think you both can do that for me?"

"Yep! I sure can. Tori, you too, right?"

I chuckled but nodded to reassure aunt Mito and watched as she lifted her hand and held out her pinkie, which prompted Gon and me to both do the same. The three of us hooked our fifth digit together and sang.

"Pinky swear, so if I lie-"

"-stick a thousand needles in my eye."

"And seal it with a…"

"Kiss…."

Gon kept going and drew out the word until I counted 7 seconds, the two of us not noticing the tears welling up in Mito's eyes. When Gon stopped and peered over my head to glance at her, he blinked at the sight of her tears. I followed his gaze and let out a yelp when I was grabbed into a hug.

"Mmmhp!" I stilled.

"Gon, Tori…"

Mito cried and hugged us tighter. I heard Gon sniffling and bit my lip to stop my cries, burying my face in my aunt's shoulder. Gon's voice was muffled as he spoke," Thank you, aunt Mito."

"Take care of each other, okay?" Her voice cracked when she said this.

I let out a breath and whispered, "We will."

_Thank you for everything, aunt Mito…_

A seagull squawked in the distance.

Aunt Mito ended our hug and took a step back, wiping away her tears. It was time. Gon and I were leaving now. Silently, both of us turned in the direction of the port and twisted our necks towards our family to wave at them. We ran.

"See ya!" I shouted. Gon ran faster.

I growled and tried to catch up, but alas, I was not fast nor athletic enough to catch up with Gon. We finally got to the port and was just in time to see the boat arrive. I looked down at Gon and craned my neck lower to whisper, "You go first, I'll catch up."

I scanned the crowd until I spotted orange. I bypassed the mass and tried to keep up with the child.

"Noko!" I shouted. The little girl turned around because of the yell and her face brightened when she saw me. Noko ran towards me and tried avoiding the people in front.

"Big sis!!!"

She stumbled, her bright face falling flat and eyes narrowing, "Aren't you supposed to take the Hunters Exam with Gon? Why are you here?"

I snorted, the sound unladylike as I took Noko's hand in mine.

"Noko, take care, ok?" I smiled down at her.

Noko startled, tears gathering in her eyes as she denied, "I'm not crying 'cause you both are leaving! There was just some dust in my eyes."

I cackled and one of my arms ruffled her hair. My other arm snaked around her and pulled her into a hug. Noko could not hide her cries any longer and sobbed onto my shoulders.

Her voice trembled when she spoke, "You're both going to die. I don't want you two to die. Please don't leave…"

I gasped, "Now, who told you that?"

"The auntie's near the dock." She whispered.

"Noko, we aren't going to die. Besides, we still have to prank Gon, no? We still haven't succeeded in pranking him."

Noko's expression turned sour, "Gon's too fast. He dodged _everything_!"

"So turn that frown, upside down! Gon and I will come back so-" I leaned backwards to whisper in her ear, "When we do, you know what to do."

Her face brightened and she snickered, "He'll be caught off guard."

"Now, wanna see me and Gon off?"

"Yeah!"

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

"Goodbye!"

I struggled to stay balanced as the boat rocked, my hands gripping the rails and tried to wave at everyone on the harbour. I glanced at Gon who did not have much trouble and was enthusiastically waving at them.

"Good luck Gon!"

"Get out there and knock 'em dead, you hear me?"

"We believe in you guys!"

"Tori, don't make them suffer too hard!"

The last one made me snort. _Nope, I definitely will annoy anything that moves there with all my strength._

Whale Island was getting farther as the boat continued to sail and I nearly collapsed from the waves slamming onto the boat.

"Thanks, everybody. I'm going to become the best Hunter in the world!" Gon was still waving.

 _This kid…_ I shook my head fondly.

"And as soon as I make that happen, I'll be back."

My grip on the rail loosened when I saw the men behind us.

"We'll see you all again!!" Gon turned his head to look at me and grinned.

These bastards started to mock us, "These kids think this will be easy."

"Aw, are the wittle kwiddies wost?"

"Every single year, millions of the world's most skilled applicants apply for the Hunter Exam." A man who looked like a sack of soggy potatoes smirked.

The bastard continued, "But only a handful make the cut. So be careful about saying stuff you can't back up kid."

They laughed.

My eye twitched and I opened my mouth to yell at them before smiling. It was not a nice smile. Gon jerked his head around to look at me and said in a voice that reminded me of aunt Mito, "Tori, no."

I pouted, "But-"

"No."

I tucked my bottle of spice inside my satchel. _Damn, I should've been more discreet._

Gon walked forward and I followed him, _accidentally_ dropping the bottle full of spices. It broke on impact and I hoped our footsteps hid the sound of glass breaking. The powders spread slowly under us and it wasn't until the both of us were far enough the men that mocked us started sneezing.

The sound of wood falling snapped me out of my evil cackling and I stepped forward to see someone trying to lift up a crate of apples. I scowled when somebody kicked him. Gon and I made our way down to help him but a raspy shout made us pause.

"Hey slackers. Get back to work!"

The two who bullied the poor guy paled and nodded. They ran. The man who looked to be in charge raised an eyebrow at the apple guy.

"Oi, got wax in your ears? Get moving!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

I hummed and picked up an apple that rolled over near the rail. I called out, "Uh, excuse me!"

The guy with the apples jolted and noticed me holding an apple. I grinned, "I think you missed one." I jogged closer and put the apple in the box.

"Have a good day!" Gon, the ever kind child, waved.

The guy thanked us and left. The seagulls started to squawk.

I tilted my head up, "Gon?"

"Yeah, there's a storm coming." The captain looked surprised when Gon told me.

"And how'd you know that?" The captain asked, curious.

Gon was still looking at the seagulls when he answered, "Sea cranes. That's what all of them are saying."

The captain looked incredulous, "What?"

"They're panicking." I translated.

"Also…" Gon… adjusted his nose. _I-what-_

Gon inhaled deeply and jumped up towards the mast. The captain and I waited for a few seconds before gon reappeared and yelled, " There's a really big one heading right for us!"

"Oh hell no!" I took out an umbrella. How the hell did an umbrella fit inside my bag? Foldable.

I froze and slowly looked down at the umbrella in my hand.

...This won't help me with the storm, it'll get blown away.

The captain gasped. Gon saw that he wasn't responding and yelled again. "It's true! I can tell by the way it smells."

I facepalmed, "Ohhh! Salt!"

My face turned blank, "I still don't get it."

I caught sight of the captain's face and suppressed a laugh. Gon impressed another one.

▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

My legs wobbled as the ship shifted back and forth, and watched everyone fly. It was not pleasant. Gon and I gripped the wooden beams harder. When it finally ended, I slumped down on the floor in relief.

Slowly standing up, I blinked as I saw almost everyone had either collapsed or were mostly dead. Pick one. Or maybe it was the former, slowly turning into the latter. I continued to stare, dazed until Gon poked me on my sides, his hands making a 'give me' gesture.

"Do you have any ginger?"

Ah.

I nodded and opened my satchel to grab a small pouch full of ginger. "Here. Don't use all of it though, we may need it later."

And by we, I mean me.

Gon gave me a big smile and sauntered off. I looked around and saw a guy in a suit reading… porn? The guy seemed to be enjoying himself so I stalked closer, peering at the magazine. I pouted, disappointed that it was just some models posing sexily. I continued to look, wondering if he'd notice me. _He really must be enjoying himself._

The man gave a yelp that sounded similar to the seagulls earlier, sputtering as he tried to recover any images he may have. Yeah, no, you lost it all when you've read that magazine in public. I smirked, my gaze on the magazine.

"Was it good?"

He choked. "Kid! How the hell did you get there!?"

My smirk grew, "Kid? You must be really old."

The sputtering continued.

I laughed, loud and hearty. "I'm just messing with you."

His eyes were wide as he screeched, "I'm a teenager!" That made me still. I tried to comprehend that sentence and failed.

"What? You don't look like one." His face turned red and yelled some more. I stopped him when I asked his name. He didn't seem to trust me. "I'm just a kid, so what's the harm?"

The _teenager_ huffed, "Tell me yours first."

"Tori Rune." I didn't hesitate to give him my name.

"Leorio Paladiknight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English isn't my first language so forgive me if some sentences are a bit odd.


	3. ＧＯＯＤＢＹＥ✘ＦＲＩＥＮＤＳ

"So, what's a kid like you doing here?"

I hummed, pretending to think and letting my eyes drift to Gon who was caring for the ones who were seasick. Slightly smirking, I looked back at Leorio. However, I was not specifically _looking_ at him.

 _Such pretty aura…_ It reminded me of clouds.

_…Soft._

It was why I approached him. It has been a while since I've seen such an aura. Last time it was...

_A flash of white hair._

I tilted my head at Leorio and answered, "Oh, you know, going to the store for some milk, and not taking the hunter exams like everyone here. What did you think?"

"You've come a long way for milk. Wait, aren't you from that island? I saw you when I checked outside-"

 _Is this guy serious?_ I raised a brow at him.

Leorio's eye twitched.

He took a deep breath, hands clenched on his magazine, and looked to be stopping himself from abusing a child- however much deserving. My smirk was back.

"That's some sass you've got, kid."

I flicked my hair back and smugged. I smugged so hard that the boat rocked and caused me to fall on all fours, my face green from the motion. I pressed a hand on my mouth to keep the bile inside, and the other hastily grabbing ginger out of my satchel. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Leorio snickering.

Silently chewing the ginger, I thought, _‘Sleep with one of your eyes open, Sir Paladiknight.’_

Bravely swallowing the ginger, I slowly stood up- but stopped my ascent up when I noticed a crate full of apples beneath the table. I blinked and decided to prioritize food. I then crawled underneath the table to grab the crate- all the while ignoring Leorio. My arm tried to pull the crate, yet to my dismay, I could not.

"Yeesh, I really need to work out," I mumbled as I discreetly tried to snatch the apples and shoved as many as I could inside my satchel.

"Hey, kid! What the hell are you doing down there?"

I jerked back when Leorio's face became eye level with mine. I huffed and tossed an apple in his direction for an explanation. I crawled out underneath the table and turned around to look for Gon, before noticing the Captain of the ship standing near the doorway.

"Hey, kid!" Leorio continued to yell.

"I'm not a kid!"

Leorio snorted, "Couldn't have fooled me."

"I'm literally fourteen," I said, deadpan.

"Not with that height you are."

I scoffed and told him, "I see you haven't heard of genetics."

Leorio stuttered out a reply before I ignored him in favour of eating an apple.

"I know about genetics!"

I spat out the apple. _Sour!!!_

"Why you little-" _Oh whoops, his suit is ruined now._

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck as I peered up at him, and with a small smile on my face, I said, "I... I'm broke?"

"The hel- heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean- I can't pay you for the suit and allmymoneyarefrommysavingsanywayso-"

"Jeez, calm down kid, I'm not going to extort money from a kid."

I stared at him blankly, "You look like you'd do though."

"You little…" Something caught Leorio's attention. I looked back and realised that he must have noticed the Captain. I hummed, the corner of my mouth quirking up as the Captain seemed to consider us.

 _Oh?_  
▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁▁

I looked out the window to observe the waves crashing onto the ship and kept the bile inside my throat. I gulped and pressed my lips together, deciding to ignore the swaying of my vision. I turned my head to look at the Captain of the ship.

"Right, then. Go down the line and tell me all your names." The captain said, hands on his pockets.

"Ah.." I softly exclaimed, realising that I was first. I straightened my posture and gave the Captian a jaunty wave as I continued, "I'm Tori! And if you don't mind me asking, can we eat the apples? You know, the one in that room where we were before we came here? Because hypothetically, if someone were to, I don't know, take some of it without asking for permiss-"

Gon elbowed me. _Oh fuck-----_

"My names Gon!" He raised a hand in greeting, completely disregarding my pain as I clutched my side. Leorio seemed intent on ignoring it too, going by the smirk on his face as he glanced at me. Blonde boy looked unbothered and- _Oh_ blondie is speaking.

"I am called Kurapika."

I took in the sight of his, dress? Robe? And something about it was familiar. I could have ignored that feeling if it weren't for the fact that my hands were shaking just from the sight of it.

"The name is Leorio."

I shook my head and focused on the captain. I was a bit miffed that he ignored my question and pouted, leaning slightly back as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Great. Now tell me why you lot want to become Hunters?" The question threw all four of us off guard.

Leorio snapped out of his shock and pointed at the Captain, "Hey! You're not an examiner, so what's with the third degree?"

I softly chuckled, which was disguised as a sigh and thought, _Knowing what I've heard from Hunters- if this guy wasn't at least related to the Hunter Exam, I'd go jump in the storm._

"Just answer the question, fool."

Gon, bless that holy demon child, chose to answer the man, "I will. Because my dad is a Hunter."

The captain's eyes widened a fraction. I pursed my lips and remembered Ging. _Of course…_

"Being a Hunter was the most important thing in the world to my dad. And I want to know why. That's why I left Whale Island with Tori!"

"Hey, kid!" I snapped my head to look at Leorio questioningly.

"Yes???"

Leorio took a breath and facepalmed, "Not you, kid."

I gestured with a hand, "Continue."

Leorio shoved his hands in his pockets and squinted down at Gon. "You know you don't have to tell that old man nothin'."

"But he asked why I'm here. It's not a secret. Right, Tori?"

"Yup!" I agreed eagerly.

"Look, get with the program. It's us versus him." Leorio jabbed a finger at Gon's forehead, which I frowned at. He straightened, "And I'm not telling the old man why I'm here."

"I'm afraid I agree with Leorio." A calm voice interjected.

 _He doesn't talk much, does he?_ I observed.

"That's Mr Leorio to you, you brat! Show a little respect for your elders!" Leorio yelled, a finger pointing at Kurapika.

Kurapika, who by then had closed his eyes to probably ignore the sound of Leorio's voice, opened them, "But why not dodge the question by simply offering the man a plausible lie?"

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?"

He lifted his head. "However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. As for me, I cannot reveal my share of secrets. Deep secrets, while I do not intend to expose at this time."

I was partially listening, opting to stare at Leorio who was fuming at being ignored. _Haha._

"That is why I will not answer your question."

"Hey, I was talking to you punk!"

To myself, I whispered, "And failing."

Gon poked my ribs.

"So, both of you flat out refuse to answer my question. And the girl seems to be with the boy, nevermind that she hasn't answered." I nodded.

Before my eyes widened when I fully comprehended what he said. "That's allowed, right?"

The captain shrugged, "Might as well, compared to these two."

He turned to look at Katzo, "Hey Katzo."

"Yes, what is it, Captain?"

I wheezed in relief, before freezing. _Wait, based on that reply, that means he's a-!_

"Get ahold of the Exam Committee for me. Let them know we've got two more dropouts."

 _My guess was right! I'm not drowning myself in the ocean!_ I wheezed some more.

Leorio slowly turned to face the captain, "Wait, what do you mean?"

There was a hint of mischief in the Captain's tone, "Still haven't figured it out, huh? Although one of you did, I guess."

I gaped.

He continued, "You see, the Hunter Exam has already started."

Both Kurapika and Leorio gasped, "It has?"

"There are as many Hunter applicants in the world as there are stars." The Captian explained.

"And the examiners, well… The fact is that they don't have the time or resource to get through all of them. That's where people like me pick up the slack."

My vision swayed. I gripped Gon's shoulder for support. _I hate boats._

"Screen all the applicants and trim the fat. I've already notified the committee about the rest of the lot. Not a single one of them succeeded."

"What?" Visible confusion all around.

"That was just a little storm and look how they handled that. They'd never survive the later stages of the Exam." The Captian was almost laughing now as we continued to stare.

"In other words, the only way you four are moving on with the exam is if I give you the go-ahead. So I'll ask again. And think carefully about your answer."

Silence.

Then, "You catch all that?"

I told him, "Not one bit, Gon."

"Oh."

"Could have told us about it sooner." Leorio griped.

Again, silence.

"I am the sole survivor of the Kurta Clan."

 _Kurta?_ I tilted my head.

I stared dazedly at Kurapika, _Familiar…_

"Four years ago, my entire clan was annihilated by a band of criminals." He looked down, his face grim and the shadows casting harsh lines across his face. And I-

Ḁ̶̢̧̧̢̛̲̱̻̥̂͐̿̂͑͂̀͆r̴̲̓̎̓̌͗e̷̠̠̮̫̪̎̈͝ͅͅ ̸̼̫̭̝͎̟̱͔̩͕̽̒̑̃͐̅̇̚̕ţ̵̯̰̓͌̃̓̿̔͊͝ḩ̴͉̮̯̫͈́̂̈͆̌̑͜e̵͉̺̠͕͖̱̙͎̭̋͜y̷̧̥̭̙͓̳̘͌͂̈́͊̊͆ͅ ̴̭̌́̋́̍͋͠a̸̡̨͓̼̲̖͒̂͑͒ļ̴̡̳̭͉͆̾̇͆̏̌͘l̸̠̭̱͚̩̖̥̦̜̇͋́̉̌ ̸̮̙͔̺̫̯͖̮̤̉d̸̨̼̟̤̼̞͉̪̄͗̍͒͘͠e̸͈̞̜̳̠̟̞̻͑͋͂͛̈́̂͛̚̚͝ȁ̸̟̮͚̝̣͇̼̬̖̺̓̅ḑ̷̬͚̟͉̘̐̂̑̂͂̄͗͠?̵̣̦̙͕̖̳̘̦̥̃͂̃

Fire, so much fire.

… someone is walking away from me ~~_us_~~.

_Red eyes peering over me._

The comfort of warm, warm hands and-

_**Why am I burning?** _

I instinctively rubbed my eyes and furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, _Weird._

"Tori? Are you okay?" Gon asked, concern evident all over his face.

I waved him off, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

And as he turned around to face the others, who could blame me from looking away and thinking- **remembering** , _What was that?_

_**Spiders crawling all over me.** _

<https://www.deviantart.com/shyu-ki/art/Just-some-doodles-866120836>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some art :)
> 
> Made the art when I was thinking about the plot and then I thought, hey! Why bother remembering about it when I could just, you know, draw it? To visualise it when I finally actually write? And the fact that I took way too much time incorporating that plotline in words but eh, it worked.


End file.
